Dark Love
by Writer formally known as Prujo
Summary: Prue falls in love with a Darklighter...Revised!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Mr Right

**Dark Love**

**Note: Prue is still alive. Cole isn't a demon. And he and Phoebe are still dating.**

**Dark Love Pat 1**

Prue walked in to the living room were her sisters and their men where. "I need a boyfriend!" She complained as she sat down.

"Why do you say that?" Phoebe asked.

"Hmm...I wonder...Lets see...Oh! I know! Because you guy have someone. And I don't…I'm sick of being the fifth wheel." Prue said quietly, "And between all the demons and work I have no time to date."

Piper looked at her sympathetically, "Prue you aren't the fifth wheel."

"Yes I am." Prue said. "I'm the one who isn't making out during the movies. No. I'm the one who had to watch. I'm the one who has to listen to guys during the night…Don't think I can't hear you, because I can."

Leo and Cole looked embarrassed, "You can hear us?" Leo asked.

"Yes I can." Prue said. "And now that you mention that, I'm way over due on my sex life to."

"Exactly how over due?" Phoebe asked.

"You'll laugh." Prue told them.

"We won't laugh." Piper argued.

Prue sighed, "Fine. Remember Bane?"

Piper and Phoebe burst out laughing. "Prue that was almost a year ago." Phoebe said.

"Thanks a lot guys." Prue snapped, and she quickly left the room. And marched upstairs

"Wow...Prue is ornery when she's sexually fusterated." Piper stood up, "Come on Prue we didn't mean it."

"We better go talk to her." Phoebe said. Piper agreed.

"Prue?" Piper knocked on her door. "Can we come in?"

"Whatever." Prue said from the other side.

Piper opened the door. Phoebe sat on Prue's bed, where Prue was lying down, "We sorry we laughed." Phoebe said.

"Yeah." Piper sat on the other side of her, "We didn't mean it."

Prue shook her head, "It's okay you guys. I'm just beginning to think I'll never get married."

Phoebe looked surprised, "Prue you are an amazing person, who would not want to mart you?"

"I haven't felt real love since Andy…And that was 2 years ago." Prue admitted. "The closest I have ever gotten was Bane. And he's in jail...And I have not had sex in ten and a half months."

"Do you want us to kick Leo and Cole out and have a sister's night?" Piper asked.

Prue shook her head. "No. I think I'm just going to go to the club." She smiled, "Maybe I'll find a guy."

A half an hour later Prue came down stairs, she wore a black skirt with a silky red halter-top.

"Wow. Prue you look hot!" Phoebe grinned.

"Thanks. I hope guys think that to." Prue smiled.

"Prue we were thinking…Well you know how I with a whitelighter and Phoebe is with a ex demon?" Piper asked.

"Yeah…" Prue said confused.

"Well since we dated the supernatural we were trying to figure out what you are going to date." Phoebe said.

"What?" Prue asked. "You guys are kidding right?"

"I think vampire." Phoebe said.

"What?" Prue asked again.

"No, I think she'll date a werewolf." Cole told her.

"What?" Prue asked, starting to get mad.

"I think a leprechaun." Piper chimed in.

"Wha-Wait a leprechaun Piper?" Prue asked.

Piper shrugged, "You never know."

Prue shook her head, "And what do you think Leo?"

"Merman." Leo said simply.

"A merman?" Prue asked. "Whatever."

"Who do you think Prue?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know!" Prue told her.

"Come on Prue anything." Piper said.

"Fine Darklighter." Prue finally said. She laughed, "Yeah right like I'd up dating a darklighter." Prue shook her head, "Well I'm going."

He watched her leave the manor. He knew where she was going. He decided to follow…She might be use to him. She could help him get to what he really wanted….

Her whitelighter.

Prue walked into P3 as the DJ started to play "Tainted Love." She sighed as she started to look with at all the men at the club, all with a woman. She sat down on a barstool. "Hey Cindy." She called out to one of the bartenders.

Cindy walked up to Prue and smiled, "Hey Prue! What will it be?"

"Ahh...Rum in coke." Prue answered.

"Coming right up." Cindy said before she turned around to make Prue's drink.

He watched Prue from a distance. He could see that she was looking for some male company. He smiled, how convenient for him.

"Is this seat taken?" A male's voice filled Prue's ears.

She turned to him. Wow. She thought He's gorges! Prue shook her head, "It is now." She smiled at him.

The man sat down, and for the first time looked at witch up close. He found himself surprised at the fact she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her sky blue eyes seemed to be sparkling. "I'm Evan by the way. Evan Right." He held out a hand.

"Oh...So you are the Mr. Right I've been looking for..." Prue said.

"Excuse me?" Evan asked.

Prue shook her head. "Never mind." She gladly put her hand in his, "Prue Halliwell." She smiled again.

Evan couldn't help but love her smile. Her face seemed to brighten when she smiled. "You have a beautiful smile." Evan said with out really realizing what words came out of his mouth.

Prue could feel herself start to blush. "Thanks."

"Look, why don't we go somewhere a little quieter. You know so we can talk." Evan suggested.

"Okay. That would be fun. Where do you have in mind?" Prue asked.

"What do you think about the beach?" Evan asked, grinning.

It was 20 minutes latter when Prue and Evan arrived at the beach. Evan left his car running and decided to put in some romantic music. He looked over to Prue, who was taking her 3-inch heals off. He walked behind her, "Care to dance?" He whispered in her ear.

Prue smiled, "I'd love to." She threw her shoes near the car and put her hands around his neck. She smelt his cologne. She knew that scent. Andy wore that scent.

Evan slipped his arms around her waist, "So what do you do for a living?" He asked, trying to start a conversation. He was so nervous. Why was he so nervous?

"I'm a photographer for 415 magazine, and a full time mother." Prue laughed when she saw Evan's shocked face. "I have two younger sisters, and they are a hand full."

Evan smiled, "I see."

"What about you? What do you do?" Prue asked.

"I design houses." Evan told her. "So what are your sister's names?" He asked.

"Well there's Piper, she 28. And she is married to a man named Leo. And there's Phoebe, she 27. And she is married to a guy named Cole." Prue explained. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes...One brother, Alex...We don't talk much." Evan said. "What about your parents?"

"Well my Dad left us when I was 5, and then my Mom died when I was 6. Then there was Grams, she and I raised my sisters. Then about 3 years ago Grams died. And just last year my Dad came back." Prue shook her head, "I know my life sounds like soap opera." She smiled, "And your family?"

"Well my Mom died when I was 7, and I was never really close to my Dad, he died 6 years of ago of a heart attack." Evan told her the first half-truth of the night. Well the second, he really did think she had a beautiful smile.

Prue didn't really know what to say. So instead she took her arms away from around his neck, and softly put her hands on his face. She stood on her tips of her toes, and kissed him passionately. She pulled away to see his reaction. She was pleasantly surprised herself; the man was an amazing kisser.

Evan smiled, "You know I wanted to do that since the moment I saw you."

Prue smiled to, "You and I both." She said before Evan kissed her again and again. With each kiss it got more and more passionate...

"Umm...Let's go to my place..." Evan said. "So we can talk more..."

"Right..." Prue laughed. "Talk..."

Evan looked down at Prue. She was sleeping. They had just got done having sex. And he was trying to figure out the rest of his plan. He decided to lead her on just a little while longer, then he'd kidnap her and get her whitelighter to come.The bam, he'd be dead. Evan smiled at his own idea. It was full proof.

Little did he realize at that moment he was doing the same exact thing Prue was...Falling in love...

TBC...?

**The more reviews I get the faster I'll post! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Rising To The Occasion

**Dark Love Part 2**

Prue's eyes blinked open. The scent of eggs and bacon filled her senses.

Evan walked into the room holding a tray with eggs, bacon, orange juice, and a single red rose sitting neatly on top of it. "Good morning." He smiled, as he set the tray on top of her lap.

"Wow…This looks great." Prue smiled. "Do you always make breakfast in bed for woman?"

"Actually you are the first." Evan said as he got a tray of food for himself.

Prue's smile got bigger; "I'll that as a complement." She began to eat. "This is really good."

Evan smiled, "Not as good as last night."

Prue blushed, "I don't know these eggs are really good."

Prue arrived at the Halliwell Manor, "I'm home!" Prue yelled.

Phoebe walked into the foyer, "Prue? Aren't you up stairs?"

"Ah, no." Prue said.

"Those are the same clothes you wore last night…" Phoebe said. "Did you come home last night?"

"No…You didn't notice?" Prue asked.

"No…" Phoebe admitted, "I thought you got home after we went to bed and you were still sleeping…" Phoebe paused, "Wait a second…You hair is frazzled…You have sex hair! You had sex didn't you?" She did not wait for an answer, "Piper! Guess what? Prue had sex!"

Prue walked away from Phoebe, Phoebe followed Prue, "You don't have to announce it to everyone in manor Pheebs…"

Piper greeted Prue and Phoebe in the living room, "So who's the guy?" Piper asked, grinning.

"His name is Evan Right…I met him in P3 last night." Prue explained.

"And…" Phoebe pressed, "Was he cute? A good kisser? A good…Well you know…"

"Well for starters he was really, really cute…He has these really intense, dark blue eyes, and the cutest dimples…" Prue paused, "He is an amazing kisser…When I kissed him I felt like I was…I don't…I felt like I was flying…When we finished I actually had to catch my breath…My head was spinning…"

"And what about that other part?" Piper said, raising in eyebrow.

"Well lets just say he rose to the occasion…Five times…" Prue said, "And once this morning."

"Five times?" Phoebe asked. "Wow…You really made up for loss times…"

"Yes I did." Prue told her sisters proudly.

"Wait five times…That's…" Piper began to say.

"And once this morning." Prue interrupted.

"Yes of course, and once this morning…But was it…You know…Over quickly?" Piper asked.

"No. He was not like Roger…Roger would be done in five minutes…And would take him for ever to…You know…"

"Rise to the occasion?" Phoebe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Prue shook her head. "But Evan was really, really…I mean…Wow…"

"So you like him?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah…I know I just met him…But I really do like him…A lot…"

"Hello?" Piper had just picked up the ringing phone.

"Hi, is Prue there?" A male's voice asked.

"Yeah she is…Hold on a second." Piper said, she knocked on Prue's bedroom door, she had just got out of the shower and she was now changing.

"Who is it?" Prue asked.

"Piper…Phone for you." Piper replied.

"Who is it?" Prue asked Piper.

"I don't know…It's a guy." Piper said.

Prue quickly opened her door and stuck her head out; she was still wrapped in a towel. "Thanks." She mouthed to Piper. "Hello?"

"Prue. Hi. It's Evan."

"Hi Evan, what's up?" Prue asked, trying her hardest to play it cool.

"Nothing much. I was wondering if you wanted to do something today…" Evan said. "Like have a picnic or something…Then tonight I'll take you out for dinner and a movie."

"Depends on what movie." Prue said jokingly.

"Your choice." Evan told her.

"My choice? What if I pick a chick flick?" Prue asked, surprised.

"Why not…" Evan paused, "But next time we have to see a manly movie."

Prue laughed, "Okay, deal."

"So pick you up at noon?" Evan asked.

"I'll see you then." Prue said, "Bye." She set the phone down; a smile still was plastered across her face. Today was going to be great.

Prue walked down stairs, "So what did Evan want?" Piper asked, she was sitting on the couch; Phoebe was sitting next to her.

"You know I never, ever had a guy call me the day after we slept together…They always waited like three days…And that is if they even called." Phoebe said.

Prue could not help but smile, "Well, we are having a picnic at the park for lunch, then tonight we are going out to eat for supper, and then we are seeing a movie."

"What movie?" Piper asked.

"I don't know yet…" Prue said. "It's my choice…"

"Your choice?" Phoebe rolled your eyes. "You suck."

At exactly 12 o'clock there was a knock at the door, "I'll get it!" Piper called. She opened the door, "Hello…You must be Evan." Piper extended a hand, "I'm Piper."

"Hi Piper. It is really nice to meet you." Evan smiled. He held a large bouquet of different kinds of flowers.

Phoebe walked next to Piper. "And I'm Phoebe." She smiled.

"Evan. Hi." Prue was on top of the stairs.

Evan looked up at her. "Hi Prue…" If even possible she looked better then she had last night. He never thought someone could look so sexy in a tank top and a pair of jeans.

Prue greeted him at the door. "I see you met my sisters."

Evan smiled, "Yes I have." Not being able to take his eyes off of her he handed her the flowers. "These are for you…I did not know what your favorite flower is, so I just got every kind in the flower shop."

Prue smiled, "That is so sweet." She took the flowers and smelt them, "Thank you."

Several hours later Evan parked in front of the Halliwell Manor, "I had a great time tonight Prue."

"Likewise." Prue smiled, leaned forward, and kissed him. She pulled away and smiled teasingly. "Good night."

"Look…Prue I would love to do this again sometime…What do you say?" Evan asked.

"I'd say you better call me tomorrow." Prue smiled and got of the car, "Good night Evan."

Evan watched her enter her house and then dove off. He arrived at his apartment building. He looked around. When he knew for sure no one was looking her shimmered away.

"Hello Evan."

Evan looked up at his dad, "Hello father."

"How is it going with the witch?"

"Great…She does not suspect a thing…I'll kill her whitelighter soon." Evan said.

"Actually we are having a little change of plans…I want you to kill the witch, her sisters, and the traitor as well…"

"Yes father." Evan said.

"You better not screw up." A man who was next to Evan's father added.

"How would I screw up?" Evan asked. "I'm practically invincible."

"Falling in love brother…Falling in love…" He explained, "Those witch's have a habit of making even out most powerful demons fall in love…Remember you are part mortal."

"I am aware of that Alexir." Evan told him. "But I won't fall in love."

"Trust your brother Alexir…I believe you Evan will bring me to victory." He paused, "And when you kill the witches, and their husbands you, not I will rule the underworld."

TBC...?


	3. Chapter 3: The Witch Has a Name Now?

**Dark Love Part 3**

Prue walked into the manor, with a smile on her face. "I'm home!" She yelled, she knew her sisters where still awake, since it was only 10. She walked into the living room and sat down. Piper and Phoebe where sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"You look happy." Pier said.

"That would be because I am happy." Prue said.

"So your date went well?" Phoebe asked.

"Yep." Prue answered.

"How was the movie?" Piper asked. "What did you see?"

"Ah…" Prue looked confused. "Hmm…What did we see…" She sighed. "Let me think…It had that girl in it…"

"That girl…? Phoebe you asked.

"Yeah that girl. You know she was in that other movie…With that guy!" Prue said. "I think they dated after."

"Okay well what happened in the movie?" Piper asked.

"Oh…Well…" Prue paused. "Damn it!"

"How much did you actually see of the movie?" Phoebe asked.

"Do the previews count?" Prue asked. She sat down. "You have no idea how long it been since I've you know…Made out during a movie…You have no idea how long it been since I wanted to make out during a movie…"

"Well we are very happy for you." Piper smiled.

"You guys going out again?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah. Tomorrow we are going to the carnival."

"Geeze…Two dates, two days in a row. I'm thinking this guy is to good to be true." Phoebe told her.

"Maybe…But maybe not." Prue told them. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She stood up. "Love you."

"Love you to." Piper and Phoebe said in unison.

Piper smiled as she watched her sister glide up stairs. "I have not seen her this happy in a long, long time."

"I know." Phoebe said. "It's great seeing her this happy…I just hope he does not hurt her."

"Are you sure she isn't suspicious?" Alexir asked Evan.

"Of course not…" Evan said. "She is so open for love right now…She's easy to manipulate."

"And what about you?" Alexir asked. "Are you easy to manipulate?"

"Alexir we have gone through this I am not going to fall in love with Prue." Evan said confidently.

"Prue? The witch has a name now?" Alexir asked.

"What? I cannot call her by her first name? What if I called her witch when we are on a date?"

"That's another thing…Why are you stringing her along…Just kill her." Alexir said.

"Come on brother…You know me better then that…I like to play games…" Evan said.

"I hope you stick to the game brother…I'd hate to have to kill you." Alexir threatened.

"I will…I will stick to the game."

Prue woke up early the next morning, a smile still plastered on her face. She quickly showered and dressed and waited in the living room until Evan came to pick her up. She impatiently flipped through the channels.

"There's something you don't see everyday." Cole said commenting on Prue's method of channel surfing, using her telekinesis.

"Don't start with me." Prue snapped. "Eh…Sorry I just want to go on my date."

Cole sat next to her. "That's okay…I'm used to it…" He smiled and Prue laughed. "Second date huh?"

Prue nodded. "Well technically…If you don't count first night we had se…I mean met…" She felt her cheeks turn red.

"Hmm…Sex the first night? You little slut." Cole said jokingly.

Prue playfully hit him. "Shut up."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, finally Cole could not resist. "Make up for lost time?"

Prue laughed. "Cole! Actually yeah…I did."

Cole looked at her surprised, "I didn't think you actually tell me…"

Prue grinned, "I know." There was a knock on the door. "Oh! That's him!" She bounced off the couch and grabbed her purse. "Got to go!" She walked to the door. "Bye Cole!" She opened the door, "Hi…" She pretended she that excited for their date.

"Ready?" Evan asked. "You look beautiful by the way." He told her honestly. He looked from the head to toe.

"So do you." Prue told him. "And yes I'm ready to go."

Fifth teen minutes later Prue and Evan arrived at the carnival. "What do you want to do first?" Evan asked.

"Oh! Let's go on the tilt-a-whirl." Prue said. "And get cotton candy and…Oh! Oh! Funnel cake."

Evan looked at her dumbfounded. He smiled at her. "You really surprise me you know that?"

"Is that a good thing?" Prue asked.

"Oh yeah…It's defiantly a good thing." Evan lied. "Let's go on the tilt-a-whirl."

Evan found himself watching her as they sat on the ride. It started going in circles. He found himself smiling when she smiled, and laughing when she laughed. He sighed, why did he love the fact that seeing her smile made him smile?

TBC...?


End file.
